Tacit Love
by pencilanderaser
Summary: Takeru caught Hikari's attention one dance fest activity at their school. From there on, she began admiring the boy and eventually grew a deep affection to him. Now that Takeru is graduating, Hikari planned on giving him a parting gift and also a token of her admiration. How will she handle giving the gift to a boy who doesn't even know her? ONESHOT. R&R


A/N: Hey guys… (I would never thought that someone might actually read this) Well, in here, Takeru and Daisuke are supposed to be older than Hikari and Miyako by 2 years. And the girls are of the same age. So basically, I made the girls still in 2nd year of senior high school and the boys graduated when Hikari was in first year. (You decide if they went to college or not. I honestly can't decide if they will be in college.) If I made a mistake in my little calculation (in Japan's education system) please tell me and pretend I didn't wrote anything. So, enjoy reading. I do not own the characters; I just made them a little, OC… Okay, they are way too different here than the anime series. ENJOY.

* * *

 **HIKARI'S P.O.V**

I was standing in the path walk of our school, like a ghost watching over the learners who is passing either alone or with someone. From time to time I see students walking rowdily with a group of friends, or rather alone but with great pace of strides. They didn't seem to take notice me watching them. Just as I was about to go to our after school club practice, I saw a familiar face walking outside the path walk with another familiar face. My face felt hot as I saw them; obviously I was becoming tomato red as the boy with the green bag pack turned his gaze towards me and smiled sweetly. I awkwardly smiled back as he continued walking along with the boy in blue bag pack. My heart beats faster that finally he noticed me, finally he recognized me as a living being also studying at the same academe as he was. The boy I started admiring ever since I saw his solo dance number in the middle of a group routine. The boy I began caring for, though he didn't know me. I was so sure that I saw the necklace hanging around his neck a while ago. The first thing I bought after months of saving up for summer vacation. The first time I ever gave something to someone I barely know.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"That is really expensive! I thought we are going to take a vacation this summer?" Miyako whined as she observed the necklace that Hikari bought for the dancer. Its lace was blue and black braided together; like a small rope. And the pendant was a small tusk filled with blue liquid, just like the receiver's deep blue eyes. There was a two small rice grains; his name and the dance group's official name are engraved on each grains._

 _"It is also for his graduation…" Hikari suddenly felt gloomy after saying that. Her best friend eyed her suspiciously as she frowned. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked plainly._

 _"Is it still a crush?" Miyako queried._

 _"Of course it is still crush. Well, I like him for some reasons, so I have a crush on him." Hikari responded sharply._

 _"Oh, really? Then why do you spend that much just for a gift? You spent almost half of your vacation money. Plus you never spend that much for me." Miyako pouted. Part of her is feeling jealous of the lucky boy; she really hasn't received any expensive gifts from Hikari. "And for the record, that will be the first time you will give something to 'just a crush'…if you call that a crush…" Miyako added and paused for a while. "You are in love with him! Aren't you?" She asked seriously and with great shock. Hikari almost choked upon hearing Miyako's question._

 _"NO!" Silence fell between the two of them. Miyako stared at her with her "don't-lie-to-me-I-already-know-the-truth" stare. Hikari blushed madly not saying anything but walked out of the library._

* * *

 _"Miyako, do you really think he will be going here? Or just at least pass by here?" Hikari asked as she nervously sips on her strawberry shake. Miyako nodded approvingly while gazing on the entrance door of their school cafeteria. Hikari felt her heart beat uncontrollably as she saw his crush passed by the path outside. Miyako also saw the boy that her smile grew wide._

 _"You saw that? I'm pretty sure he is thirsty from all that dance steps. He'll be buying something here so don't lose hope baby girl."_

 _"What am I supposed to tell him?—uhhh 'Takeru…I've been admiring you after the day of the cultural dance fest so uhhh… here, it's not much but—I'M DOOMED MIYAKO!" Hikari's sudden explosion made the students looked at her suspiciously._

 _"Hey just be your sweet self. You look cute! I promise." With what Miyako said, Hikari calmed down a bit. Couple of minutes, Miyako's prediction came true. Takeru went to the canteen with his best friend and two more people to buy some refreshments._

 _"Hey, hey Miyako. I'm worried, he is with someone. How am I supposed to give this to him?" Very worried, Miyako laughed hysterically and offered some help. Assuring that she'll draw the attention of the best friend to call Takeru for her when they went out of the cafeteria, when the two unknown people went ahead, Miyako hurriedly followed Takeru and Daisuke._

 _"Oi, Daisuke! Uhh, excuse me?" Miyako called out. He turned around to see Miyako behind them, Hikari appearing in sight behind Miyako. He already knew what to do…_

 _"How come you can call him casually?" Hikari hissed nervously._

 _"Hey Takeru, can you come here for a sec. Tsubasa, Kanon you two go on ahead, we'll catch up. Oi, chick magnet! Come here." Daisuke dictated with a malicious smile. Takeru approached, Hikari blushed as Miyako pushed her._

 _"The hell with chick magnet Daisuke, what was that all about?" Takeru elbowed Daisuke playfully and saw Hikari slowly approaching them._

 _"Uhh…Ta-Takeru…" She can't speak. "Okay everyone, she can't speak, she definitely lost her tongue." Miyako announced at the back of her mind while smiling broadly. Hikari thought she was just looking for the right words, but time is running and they might be busy. Without saying anything other than, "H-here, my appreciation." She handed the little paper bag to him. Speechless, he almost choke, took the bag. She turns her head down, without looking at him; she withdraws herself in front of Takeru and faced Miyako. Silence followed until Takeru came back to his senses._

 _"Hey! Thank you!" Takeru gratefully showed the item inside the paper bag. Hikari looked at him and smiled, "W-welcome." And started to run grabbing Miyako along with her._

 _"Thank you!" Takeru called out again, smiling this time while turning to Daisuke._

 _"Man, you are really a chick magnet, she was cute. Are there any chance of being a couple in the future?" Daisuke teased him._

 _"Shut up Daisuke." He was smiling while putting the necklace on himself._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

I became eager in dancing ever since I knew him, them and their dance group. But I was grateful by the way, because of that eagerness, I grew to love dancing. I am now part of the their dance group.

Today is the 3rd day of the new school year. I almost forgot, Takeru was already an alumnus. I went to the gym for the troupe's rehearsals. I was surprised to see the both of them sitting nearby, as if watching the rehearsals. "Probably not" I thought.

"Hikari! You are late…again!" Our captain yelled peevishly. I looked at them before heading to our captain.

"I'm sorry; I was spacing out captain…"

"An honest excuse, you are something young lady. Now go to your position. You are in charge of the blockings."

I am sure that they saw me; they saw how captain yelled at me. That was very irritating and humiliating. Every time I have the good position, I take it as my advantage to look at them. I thought I was hallucinating, but no, he was looking at me…straight. My heart skips faster than usual when practising. They were watching until our rehearsals are done. One crazy thing I did was to drop my things near them, or they purposely sat near my things? He was smiling as I approach their place.

"Hi Hikari…"

"Uhh…Hello, missing your dance group already" I informed as I pick my bag. Surely I saw him fidgeting.

"So…You're dancing now. I mean, how come you didn't join last year?" At that Daisuke withdrew himself from the scene. Making it more awkward and made me more nervous.

"Be-because, I didn't know how to join back then?" Oh that makes him laugh.

"Makes sense, we didn't actually held an early audition last year." He stood up and looked at me. I just don't know what to do. Looking at his pretty blue eyes makes me melt.

"So…I'll be going home now." I started to pace. When he grabbed my hands and –

"Uhhhh Hikari, one thing I didn't do when you gave me this." Then he showed me the necklace I gave him. I felt my cheeks flushed hot red streaks. How I wish he didn't notice this. I stayed silent, waiting for the next words that he will be saying. He drew closer to me, until I felt his arms wrapped around me. He was hugging me! Oh Miyako, he was hugging me! Where are you when I'm about to faint? I was paralyzed until he released me from his hug.

"S-Sorry about that, uhhh—another thing if you don't mind." I nod without even thinking. "Your cellphone number, please?" I smiled as I realized what was going on. This moment… This moment that I was waiting for is now happening. He smiled back and handed me his iPhone for my number.

 **END**

* * *

It was posted before in my old blog in livejournal. I decided to post it here and change it to Digimon characters. I added some scenes, and decided not to double check it. Please bear with it, and please tell me what you think of this. I actually know the struggle when Hikari is giving the gift to Takeru. haha! been there and done that. Thank you for reading. Don't forget to leave me a review. GOD BLESS. :)


End file.
